One and Only
by FantasyChan
Summary: Yaoi - MaxRei (my fav!) The Bladebreaker's coach has sent the gang 2 a fancy hotel 2 get away from it all, but emotions r on the rise. What will Maxie & Rei do when they start feeling differently toward each other? (Plz don't mind any spelling errors -.-)
1. Flicker of Light

Chapter 1: Flicker of Light  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Max's P.O.V.~  
  
Morning already? I stretched, yawning hugely. I scratched the back of my dark blond haired head, my deep blue eyes scanning the hotel room I shared with Rei. He was still fast asleep. I looked over his sleeping form. His messy black hair stuck up from under his blankets, one bunch tied with a big, white ribbon, like a tail, down his back. His ying-yang bandana lay on the floor next to his bed, along with his black, fingerless gloves, with ying-yangs on the backs, and his long white shirt, with yellow trimmings and brown shoes. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, so I tried to make as little noise as possible. I pulled on my grey shorts, white socks, and blue shoes on first, before pulling a green t-shirt, putting my blue t- shirt, with red trimmings, and two stars on the chest, underneath it. I took my blue wristband from my bedside table, putting it on my wrist, and picked up my Beyblade, placing it in my pant pocket. Rei stirred slightly as I walked toward the door. I stopped dead in my tracks as he rolled over with a quiet moan. I sighed deeply as he settled himself again.  
  
Kai, Tyson and Kenny were already up. I could hear them in their room, moving around. Kenny had a room to himself, but I could hear him telling Tyson off through the door. I knocked once. I heard Kai call "Come in!" and turned the knob, pushing open the door. Tyson, Kai and Kenny were sitting around the table in one corner of the room, eating breakfast, which was quickly disappearing. Tyson was shoving food into his mouth greedily, as if he hadn't eaten in ages. "You might want to eat before Tyson finishes it all." Kai said coolly to me, his arms crossed over his chest. "Uh, right." I walked toward the table, reaching for a muffin and a glass to pour some orange juice into, before I settled myself down on a chair in-between Kenny and Tyson.  
  
~Rei's P.O.V~  
  
When I woke up, Max was already gone. I sat up in my bed; the breeze from the open balcony door crossed my bare chest, making me shiver. Max had pulled the drapes closed to darken the room from sunlight; that was nice of him. I know they were open when I fell asleep last night, because I was out on the balcony when Max went to bed sometime around midnight. I yawned, throwing off my blankets. I had fallen asleep in my pants again. I was too tired to bother last night. But I had my shoes and shirt on, didn't I? I just fell into bed. So why am I just in my pants now? Did Max wake up and see that I hadn't bothered to undress and change into my pyjamas? I shrugged. He probably wouldn't do that. I must have forgotten doing that, since I was half asleep. Man, I'm hungry. My stomach growled loudly. I picked up my shirt from the floor, pulling it over my head, and tying it's red sash around my waist. I pulled on my gloves and fixed my headband so it kept my bangs out of my face. My Beyblade was still in my pocket. So that's what was poking into my side all night.  
  
I stepped into the hall, looking both ways down the long corridor. Nobody's was around. I knocked on Kai and Tyson room's door. Kenny answered. "Hi, Rei. Finally awake?" He asked cheerfully. "I had a late night, Chief." I grunted as I walked into the hotel room. We were on holiday for a couple of weeks, supposedly away from it all. Our couch thought we needed some time away from Beyblading, so he sent us to a fancy hotel on the beachfront. I saw Tyson, Kai and Max sitting around the breakfast table, talking and eating, or should I say trying to eat as Tyson gulped down most of the food. I felt a sweatdrop forming on the side of my head. "Morning, guys." I said, smiling at them. My amber/yellow eyes caught Max's. He blushed ever so slightly and went back to his toast. I wondered why he looked away, but gave up quickly; Max was hard to figure sometimes, but he sure was cute. Wait, did I say cute? I shook my head sharply. I'm still half asleep, I'm not thinking straight. But was so true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, peeps, review plz! I want 2 no wut u think so far! Dis is my 1st Beyblade fic and Yaoi 2 boot! ^_^ I'm workin' on da next chap, so plz b patient. 


	2. Deep in Desire

Chapter 2: Deep in Desire  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Max's P.O.V.~  
  
When Rei looked at me, I felt my heart do a back flip, but why? Why did I suddenly get that feeling? I had always liked Rei, but like a brother. This is crazy, I mean, I'm a guy and so is he. But he's so... I can't even describe what he is or the way he makes me feel. I just kept eating my toast, pretending to read the comics in the newspaper that was lying on the table in front of me. Kai stood up, his arms still crossed. "I'm going to the gaming room downstairs, maybe there's a Blade Dish down there." With that, he strolled out of the room, Kenny following, so he could record Kai's battle, should he find an opponent. That left Tyson, Rei and me in the room. "I think I'm gonna go read a magazine." I told the other two boys, not wanting to watch Tyson eat for another hour. Rei nodded to show he'd heard me, but Tyson merely grunted, but that could have been because he was ripping a sausage with his teeth hungrily. I stood and walked out of the room. Once back in my own room, I went to my nightstand, where my Blading magazines, and other magazines, were stacked. I pulled a teen magazine from the pile. One title caught my eye: 'Looking for Love? Some Tips on Getting Your Crush to Notice You.' I don't know why that title had grabbed me. I didn't have a crush, well maybe that's not quite so true, but that article couldn't help me. I put the magazine down on the nightstand again, walking over to the stereo on the other side of the room. "âªForfeit the game before somebody else, takes you out of the frame and puts your name to shame, cover up your face you can't run the race, the pace is too fast you just won't last... âª" Linkin Park's 'Points of Authority' song filled the room. I had to keep it down, because it is, after all, a hotel.  
  
~Rei's P.O.V.~  
  
Watching Tyson eat could make anyone lose their appetite. I grimaced as he shovelled spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. I excused myself from the room by saying I wanted to go for a walk on the beach. I left the room, leaning on the door with a sigh once I'd stepped back into the hallway. A waiter of some kind tipped his hat to me as he past me. I nodded, unsure of the gesture. I could hear music coming from the room I shared with Max. Linkin Park, I love that band. I started to hum along with the band, still leaning on Tyson's door. I heard a small creak as the door I was leaning on opened. I fell back onto Tyson's feet. "I thought you were going for a walk." He said, looking down at me in surprise. I smiled sheepishly, using a break dancing move to get back to my feet. I dusted myself off as Tyson locked the door of his room, looking at me with raised eyebrows, before he set of down the hall. I sighed. I wanted a cold shower badly. I knocked lightly on my room door, waiting for Max to answer. When he didn't, I turned the knob, pushing the door open. Max was lying on my bed, since it was closer to the stereo, with his head resting on his arms. His eyes were closed and his breathing was light. He must have been tired to fall asleep again. I tried not to make to much noise as I walked into the bathroom. I took a towel from the cupboard and turned on the water in the bathtub. Once it has reached the temperature I wanted, I turned the knob to start the shower and undressed. I stepped behind the shower curtain and let the cool water rush over me. I shook me head, throwing my wet hair from my eyes. I suddenly wondered if I'd remembered to lock the bathroom door. And suddenly I didn't care. A part of me wanted Max to walk in. I shook my head harder, trying to keep the thought away. No, I'm not gay, I will not think of that. I mentally kicked myself. I poured some shampoo into my hands, smoothing my hair back out of my eyes, lathering the scented soap through my fields of black hair.  
  
~Max's P.O.V.~  
  
I groaned as I woke up again. I was on Rei's bed, opps. I could hear the shower running. Rei must be back. I flopped back on the bed, the music from the stereo washing over me. The shower turned off, but I still didn't look up. I only looked up when I heard the door of the bathroom open. Rei came out with his clothes in his arms, with only a tower wrapped around his waist. I'm not sure who was more surprised: him or me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Chap 2 done! ^^ I'm currently workin' on chap 3, so review plz! ¤'¯`- '¯`¤ 


	3. Lost in Lust

Chapter 3: Lost in Lust  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Rei's P.O.V.~  
  
I stared at Max, who was now very much awake and still sitting on my bed. He stared back. I dropped the clothes in my arms; a warm blush covered my face in seconds. My wet hair dripped on the carpeted floor. "I though you were still sleeping, so I was going to get some more clothes from my suitcase." I stammered, unable to control my breaking voice from embarrassment. Max, still staring wide-eyed at me, slipped off the bed, and came toward me. I took a step back, thinking of retreating back into the bathroom and locking the door, so I could resist the urges now fluttering through my mind. "I'm sorry I surprised you like that, Maxie." I continued, trying to make out the look in his eyes. They sparkled like the clear, blue ocean at sunset. He kept his eyes on me. He kept eye contact, never looking down, which I was thankful for. He was standing right in front of me now, blushing as red as I felt. "Maxie, I--" He pressed his forefinger against my lips, silencing me. This couldn't be happening. I had always though of Max as a brother, not a lover, but that was the feeling I had now: love. Suddenly I felt pleasantly warm, as Max's lips met mine briefly.  
  
~Max's P.O.V.~  
  
I surprised even myself when I kissed Rei. I pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry, Rei. I shouldn't have done that. Please, don--" But to my great surprise, and gladness, Rei planted his own kiss on my lips. It felt wonderful. He deepened the kiss, his hand pushing lightly on the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. I ran my fingers through his wet, black hair. We separated our lips when it was time for a short breath, before he pulled me back. I slowly pulled my shirt over my head. I put my hands on his chest. He was very muscular and handsome. I never thought I'd be thinking these thoughts, but now that I am, I like it. He started to push me back. I fell back onto my bed. He continued to kiss me. I broke off the kiss, and began kissing his neck. He got in the bed beside me. I was getting cooler as the sun sank behind the waves of the ocean. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of Rei's body against mine. It was like I'd died and gone to heaven.  
  
~Rei's P.O.V.~  
  
It felt so good to be so close to Max. I didn't want it to end. If only I'd known about his feelings earlier, this could have happened sooner, or would I have been to scared? It didn't matter. I had Maxie now; that was what mattered. He rested his head on my chest. I heard his breathing lighten as he drifted into sleep. I held him lightly in my arms; a cuddly hug. I closed my eyes as well, feeling, for the first time in my life, whole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end! Review plz! If u want me 2 continue this fic, just ask! I still have loads of ideas! ^.~ 


End file.
